Snakes Don't Scare Me
by cinderelsa
Summary: {Set in Next-Gen}"Jack, stop it." "What's wrong, Elsa? Can't handle my Slytherin hotness?" "Scorpius, make your cousin get off of me!" "Wait, Elsa, why would you make my cousin do it? This is humiliating!" "Shut up, Frost." Mischief, Hogwarts, and the children of your favorite characters all in one.
1. Prologue

_**Copyright Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter, or most of these characters and settings. They were wonderfully created by J.K. Rowling, who I am not. I don't really own Jack or Elsa, either, but I've tailored them to fit this story. Enjoy!**_

"Bye Uncle Draco, bye Aunt Astoria!" Jack called over his shoulder as he dragged his large school trunk towards the Hogwarts Express. Next to him, his cousin Scorpius was muttering his disdain for the heavy cases.

"What does an eleven-year-old even need during their first year?" Scorpius scowled.

"Come on, Scorp, stop whining! Aren't you excited about what house you're going to end up in?" Jack himself was going into his second year.

Jack's cousin snorted. "I'm obviously going to end up in Slytherin."

"What about what your dad said the other day about the House images changing? You know, inter-house unity and all that jazz."

"Says the Slytherin," Scorpius sighed and changed the topic. He looked around the platform, and spotted a bundle of trademark Weasley-red hair. "Hey, there are the Potters, Weasleys and Mrs. Scamander. Let's go say hi." Surely Jack would shut up if he were in the presence of his best friend, James Potter.

On the way over to the family, Jack remembered that Lorcan and Lysander Scamander had two years to go before attending Hogwarts. "Wait, what's Mrs. Scamander doing here?"

Luna Scamander, née Lovegood had made the headlines various times in Jack's youth, both for being a friend of Harry Potter and for marrying Rolf Scamander. Their two dark-haired twins were quite the tricksters at house parties, which Jack and Scorpius were only really invited to thanks to James and Albus. Lily Luna pretended not to like Scorpius, but she adored Jack.

"Mum told me that she has a distant niece that is transferring from Beauxbatons. Rare to see new students that aren't in First Year, but here Elsa is. She's in your year."

Jack stared long at the girl, noting that the stereotype of beautiful Beauxbatons students was true. "I think I'm in love, Scorpius."

"Get in line, Jack. Don't you notice all those other guys staring at her, too?" Surrounding Elsa were some other Second Years Jack recognized, and they were all gawking. Scorpius continued talking about the unlikeliness of Jack actually getting Elsa's attention.

Jack got distracted and didn't realize his cousin was trying to get his attention. "What were you saying?"

Scorpius sighed again. "She could file a bloody Muggle restraining order at this rate. You know, you could just introduce yourself."

"Scorp, you're brilliant!"

"Don't thank me yet," Scorpius said as he walked over to Albus. "I'll see you later." Jack heard his retreating cousin grouch about non-attentive cousins to himself and shrugged. Scorpius was being pretty moody.

On his way over to the large group, Jack devised a plan in order to not make himself look like a fool. He decided that he'd use his best friend to introduce him to the new girl, and sauntered over to the black-haired boy. "Hey there, James! How was your summer?"

James was a bit horrified yet humored by Jack's terrible swagger. "Looking good there, Frost. Wait, Jack, didn't you and Scorpius spent every day over at my house?" Jack let out an exasperated gasp, but James didn't catch on, still completely confused, not noticing Jack flickering his gaze over to Elsa until he spent a few minutes pondering the possibilities. "Oh, wait, I get it!"

Jack didn't look very amused, but was relieved that they were finally on the same page. James wasn't normally that oblivious. "So, how was your summer?"

Moving closer to Elsa, who was chatting with Rose Weasley, James cleared his throat. "It was great!" he loudly replied, enunciating clearly. He smiled triumphantly when he caught Elsa's attention.

Elsa frowned for a second, but then noticed who it was. "It's just James," she said before turning back around. James hurried to grab her focus back to his friend.

"Hey Elsa, have you met my best mate?"

Elsa looked at Jack for a while as he started getting butterflies in his stomach. Then, she held out a hand. "Hi, my name's Elsa Winter. What's your name?"

"J-Jack Frost," Jack stammered in return. "By the way, y-you're really pretty." James promptly started guffawing, and Jack glared at his "oh-so-supportive" best friend.

"Thanks," she smiled politely in return, unfazed, and went back to her conversation.

Meanwhile, Scorpius had caught up with Albus, who he had hung out with during the summer days at the Potters. The parents were extremely nice to him, and he knew that was saying something - considering his own father wasn't too buddy-buddy with Mr. Potter. He directed his friend's attention to his floundering cousin, swinging an arm over the Potter. "Look there, Al. Jack is trying to impress Elsa." Behind the pair, they could hear the group of parents comforting and quieting their younger children. Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter were upset that their siblings got to leave while they had to wait two more years.

Scorpius and his friend ignored the younger children and turned their attention back to the older kids. Even from far away, Albus could tell Elsa was trying to ignore the attention she was getting from Jack. "Dear Merlin," Albus choked out between laughs. "Poor Jack, being disregarded like that."

Later on the train, Jack found himself in a compartment with Elsa, James, Liza Nott, Elijah Wood, Roxanne and Molly Weasley, and Evan Boot. If Uncle Draco wasn't right about the new inter-house unity, then Jack wouldn't know what to believe.

Jack was spending most of his time indiscreetly glaring at Elijah, who was giving Elsa a small Hogwarts history.

"First, you'll be sorted into a House by the Sorting Hat with the First Years. See, we don't get too many transfer students. In fact, the last one was about fifteen years ago. Don't worry, though. There's no wrong House at Hogwarts. See, Liza there is in Slytherin, and I'm in Gryffindor. Who knows? You may be a Ravenclaw. No offense intended towards the Hufflepuffs, but you don't seem like one of them." Elsa smiled brightly in return, thoroughly interested. Elijah continued, oblivious to Jack's scowls. "There's also a staircase with a trick step. You might want someone to be with you on the stairs to remind you where it is. James almost got himself stuck last year.

"Then there are Quidditch tryouts in a few weeks. I'm trying out for Keeper, like my dad." Elijah seemed ecstatic to be talking about his favorite sport. Seeing as his dad was Puddlemere United's current star player, it made sense. Jack chuckled a little - of course Elijah loved Quidditch. However, his frown returned when he noticed Elsa hanging on to every word.

Next to him, James let out a quiet laugh. "Oh, what a joy love is at only twelve-years old." Across from James, Evan heard and let out a chuckle.

Then, Sixth Year Gryffindor Prefect Victoire Weasley stopped by, poking her blonde curls in. "Hey guys, Hogsmeade Station is nearing. Get your school robes on, yeah?"

"You got it, Cousin," James saluted. Victoire saluted in return and gave him a wink back before she closed the compartment door. "See, Elsa, that there was my cousin Victoire. She's a prefect, which are like the school's academic and leading Chosen Ones."

The eight students then began pulling on their robes, adorning themselves with House ties while Elsa's robes stayed bare. "Hey Elsa, how do you like the Hogwarts robes?" Evan asked.

"Much better than the blue vests and skirts you have to wear at Beauxbatons for sure," she joked.

"Tell us about Beauxbatons, Elsa," Roxanne pleaded. "The Triwizard Tournament isn't for two years." Even though there had been tragedy at the last Tournament, Headmistress McGonagall decided to continue them to promote good relations with the other European wizarding schools.

"Beauxbatons is beautiful, and Christmas is stunning," Elsa started. She spent the rest of the train ride earnestly telling stories about her former school. They learned of her friends there, and they also learned that Beauxbatons was very large in attendance, that it wasn't all-female, and housed many nationalities. Elsa herself was French, but she had Norwegian, German and Italian friends. The fair-haired girl finished a story about antics she had pulled in her Potions class when the train rolled to a stop. Outside, Professor Hagrid stood waiting for the First Years, as was the norm.

"Come on, Elsa," Elijah ushered. "You can come on a carriage with us and I'll show you to the First Years crowd for you to be sorted before we go to the Great Hall." Once again, Jack was jealous of Elijah but realized that Elsa was already attached to the tall boy. Reluctantly, he boarded the vehicle.

Jack was the last one on the carriage, so he heard the last few words of a question Elsa was asking. "-drawing the carriages?"

"Thestrals," Molly answered. "You can't see them unless you've seen someone die."

"None of you can see them, right?"

James answered for the group. "No, and I'm pretty glad I can't."

Elsa sat quietly, just immersed in her thoughts until the thestrals came to a stop. Elijah nudged her slightly, helping her off the carriage. Jack made himself noticed by helping her when her robes got caught on a rogue twig. "Thanks, Jack," Elsa smiled. "So, Eli, where is that First Year crowd that you said I'd have to join?"

Roxanne came up beside the two and gestured to Victoire, suggesting that she find her way from there. "She's bringing up the rear of the group, so you should be able to catch up with her quickly."

Elsa waved and quickly took off, but not before Molly could say goodbye. "Good luck, Elsa! We'll see you later!"

When the rest of the group reached the castle doors, they split up. Evan went to his Ravenclaw friends; James, Molly, Roxanne and Elijah wandered off to the Gryffindor crowd; and Jack and Liza were left to catch up with Kevin and Claude, Jack's roommates from the Slytherin Dungeons.

Jack plopped himself down onto the Slytherin table bench and sighed, thinking that it would be a long Sorting Ceremony.

**  
When Elsa caught up to the pretty Victoire, she had no trouble getting in line to be sorted. "Alright, Elsa," Victoire kindly directed, "you're going to just wait here until Headmistress McGonagall and the Sorting Hat finish their introductions. Then, Professor Longbottom will be calling off names in alphabetical order by last name and the Sorting Hat will sort you! Will you be fine? I can keep you company until it's your turn and have Henry over there corral the others."

Elsa was touched by the gesture, but politely turned it down. "I'll be fine, but thank you, Victoire." After all, she'd ended up next to Rose. Victoire bounded away to attend to her prefect duties and Rose started a conversation with Elsa.

"Elsa! I'm so glad you ended up by me. Are you nervous?" Rose asked.

"A little bit, but I'm sure the jitters will go away."

"I feel the same way; you know, I hope that I end up in a nice House. Gryffindor runs in my veins, but my mum told me the Hat had almost placed her in Ravenclaw."

Elsa was happy for her new friend's enthusiasm, but quoted Eli from earlier. "I'm sure you don't have to worry, Rose. There's no wrong House here."

"I guess you're right," Rose replied, but then the Headmistress addressed the Great Hall.

"I'd like to welcome all of you back to another year at Hogwarts," Headmistress McGonagall began. "I expect many great things out of this year and years to come, for we have achieved greatness out of every year prior to this one. Now, before we can enjoy our feast, we must let the Sorting Hat do its job."

The Sorting Hat then sung its song, which was undramatic yet pleasing to the ear. It told Elsa many things she'd hadn't known before, and she was intrigued when she figured out that it was charmed for Legilimency.

Elsa and Rose then sat through the sorting. The first recognizable name called was Scorpius Malfoy, who was obviously put in Slytherin. Before Scorpius, though, names like Sean Longbottom had been called (he was sorted into Gryffindor) and Rose informed her that it was indeed Professor Longbottom's son. Rose also told her that the Professor had a daughter named Alice, a second year Hufflepuff.

After Scorpius' turn came the Albus' sorting. When he got sorted into Slytherin, Elsa cheered to make him feel recognized, knowing that Albus had been worried before. The whole Slytherin table erupted into cheers, but the rest of the Great Hall seemed a little surprised. James, all the way from the Gryffindors, decided to break the half-silence and applaud his brother.

Elsa found herself alone when Rose went up, the last of the Weasley trio. Before her had been Dominique and Lucy, sorted into Slytherin and Ravenclaw respectively. Elsa saw Rose excitedly join Lucy at the Ravenclaw table.

When it was her turn, she heard her name being called by Professor Longbottom. "Winter, Elsa." She saw his eyebrow quirk at the note of her being a transfer, but he gave her a kind smile and placed the hat on her head.

_"Well, well, a Beauxbatons student,"_ the Hat spoke in her mind._ "You seem very aware and intelligent. You're not exactly bookish, but you have wisdom on your side. You'll find your true friends in_ RAVENCLAW!" Elsa couldn't help but jump when the Hat screamed her House, but she found smiles from friends at the Gryffindor table. Jack, James' odd friend, looked a little disappointed, but Evan Boot and the two Weasleys were waiting for her at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey, Elsa," Evan greeted. Rose and Lucy were busy talking to each other, so Elsa took the opportunity to get to know her new friend. "Oh, here's your tie. A new one appears every time someone gets sorted in."

"Thanks, Evan." Elsa took the tie and gracefully wore it. Looking up at the next student to be sorted, she took notice of the boy's last name. "Hey, that Karson Wood is Elijah's brother, right?" Evan nodded. Elsa turned to look at her surroundings, admiring the vast Great Hall. Across from the Evan and Elsa sat a pair of very chatty, but nice-looking girls. They seemed to be waiting to be introduced.

"Elsa, this pair here is made of Jean Tran and Eva Wentworth. They'll be your roommates." Elsa waved.

"Oh, Elsa, you're so pretty! I can't wait for the rest of the year. It'll probably be amazing!" Jean gushed. "Scotland can be cold, though, so don't expect to be able to wear clothes like those silky Beauxbatons uniforms," Jean warned.

_Amazing indeed, _Elsa thought._ I'm glad Aunt Luna convinced me to come live in England with her._ "Don't worry, Jean," Elsa laughed, "I won't be wearing that uniform ever again."

_**End Author's Note: I hope that this was okay for everyone as a prologue. I admit that it isn't perfect, but I ran it through a few friends before posting. Remember to review (if you'd like) with your (greatly appreciated) reviews!**_


	2. Dates

Copyright Disclaimer: I still don't own the canon characters or locations / and I still definitely don't own Elsa and Jack. I own the OCs, and the ideas I write.

* * *

Jack and Scorpius were in Diagon Alley with the Potters, shopping for school supplies. With Lily going into her fourth year, Scorpius and Albus into sixth and James plus Jack into seventh, a lot of stops had to be made.

First, they stopped at Flourish and Botts. Upon entering the store, Scorpius gasped. "Rose would love that book over there!" Mr. and Mrs. Potter slightly smirked, but the rest of the group rolled their eyes. Lily, more annoyed than the rest, had donned the cold demeanor Jack's uncle had been known for.

"Scorp, you haven't stopped talking about Little Rosie since we stepped off the train in our first year," Albus sighed.

"I know, but-"

"Merlin, just go gush over your books alone!" Lily cried, stalking off to find her textbooks. Her siblings and Jack followed, leaving the Potter parents to deal with lovesick Scorpius. "I am so sick of him!" she muttered.

As Lily marched through the rows of shelves, the three boys following her gossiped amongst each other.

"You know, Lilykins has been crushing on Scorpius a while now," James mused.

Jack grinned, "I know. I've seen her pine after him at the lunch table while he drones on and on about some escapade he went on with Rosie."

Lily stomped a little louder than she probably intended, and Albus flinched. "Shut up!" he hissed to Jack and James. "She can probably hear you with your horrible whispering skills. You _know_ that Lily has Mum's temper."

As if by magic, the girl in question whirled around angrily. "Well, Jack and brothers dearest, if you want to keep talking about me - do it where I can't hear you! If you keep gossiping Mum won't care what made me hex you and she'll put you to degnoming duty next Sunday, just you watch."

"Magic's forbidden outside of Hogwarts," James countered unsuccessfully. Jack knew his best friend was actually pretty afraid. He himself almost jumped when Lily pulled an expression that could rival a werewolf's snarl. For fifteen, she was quite the display of emotions.

"Dear Merlin," Albus asked in alarm, "do you think it's that time of the month?"

"Even if it was, Rose told me that the imbalanced hormones aren't the only reason girls are so touchy." Scorpius had somehow snuck up behind the rest of the boys, startling them.

Albus rolled his eyes in response, forgetting about his sister for a moment. "Bloody cheesecakes, Scorp. Do you _know_ how idiotic you sound; constantly rattling off some facts Rose told you?"

Scorpius looked offended, but Jack knew Albus was right. Scorpius went from confident, well-educated Slytherin Quidditch captain to unsocial, obsessed and cheesy shmuck just thinking of Rose. Not only that, but it seemed to be breaking Lily's heart. Everyone knew she was temperamental sometimes, but she became plain volatile when Scorpius mentioned Rose too often.

"You know, let's just go to Madam Malkin's. I have horrid-fitting robes that Mum said even magic can't fix," James said before walking off to find his baby sister.

The group reconvened and left the store, and on the way to Malkin's Jack felt a tug on his jumper. It was Scorpius. "Yeah, little cousin?"

"Jack, is it really that bad?"

Jack sighed, looking at Lily fiercely hugging Albus' and James' sides while walking. "I think it brings up more problems than you intend it to, mate." In return, he got a crestfallen expression from the pale-haired boy. "Don't worry, I'm sure they don't care as much as they seem to."

* * *

However, when Scorpius made a comment about how some dress robes would look fabulous on Rose only fifteen minutes later, he was left standing dumbfounded with the Potters while Jack invited a red-faced and infuriated Lily to go to Florean Fortescue's and pick up some ice cream for the whole family.

After getting some fresh air in the busy street, Lily sighed. "You know, I feel like I'm acting up. I don't think I have a right to be so jumpy and angry about this when Scorpius has the right to like whoever he wants." Jack knew that she was mostly discomforted by the fact that Rose had no boundaries around Scorpius.

Jack sometimes felt similar when he thought about Elsa's crush on Elijah Wood - and that Eli liked her back. Jack placed a hand on Lily's shoulder, "You know, Lily, it's okay to feel that way. Scorpius himself is being a little insensitive and isn't sparing our ears from his constant praise."

"I can't help it!" she groaned. "I hate that I have to just stand by and listen to his constant Rose-talk because I care about not ruining our friendship."

"Look- I won't deny that Scorpius may get together with Rose. Except," he added when Lily gave him a pointed, helpless look, "Rose doesn't have the courage of a Gryffindor. Hello, Ravenclaw? She's way too calculating and would overanalyze her relationship with him while stressing him out about Mr. Weasley. After all, Scorpius is into bold girls. Merlin knows how he picked up fancy on Rose. Be patient, Lilyloon. It'll all turn out okay."

Lily felt better after the pep and giggled, "How do you guys always find all these nicknames for me?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "My dear, dear Lilyflower slash Lilykins just giggled! Does that mean that she's not angry anymore?" In return for his playful words, Lily playfully smacked him back. Dragging him to Florean Fortescue's entrance, she lovingly gazed at the friendly-looking establishment. Her father had donated money after the War to keep the parlor open, having been treated so nicely by Mr. Fortescue before the man had been killed.

Lily took in all her surroundings, from the familiar potted plants, the homey wallpaper, Elsa and Eli sitting snug beside each other.. Then the redhead realized what she was looking at. "Jack, look over there." Lily was excited upon seeing the couple, having been invited to the many slumber parties that she had attended at Vic and Dominique's house and hearing about Elsa's massive crush on Elijah. Over at the corner table, Elijah was feeding Elsa a taste of his ice cream and Lily squealed. "Elsa even got a haircut!" Elsa had gotten her hair cut to three inches below her shoulders, and it had been mid-back before.

Jack stiffened, thinking that Eli had finally gotten himself together and made a move on Elsa. However, he was obviously not very happy that the two were on a date. Judging by the bags next to them, they had been school shopping too. "Yay?" Jack scowled. They were both in Hogwarts Orchestra, they were both Quidditch fans, they were both brilliant and, last he heard, they were going to be the new Heads. "What a _perfect couple_."

Lily was shocked by the sudden sourness, but she realized that Jack could only be upset for one reason. "You like her, don't you?" Lily's tone was somewhat accusatory. "Oh, Jack, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. You were always red with rage when you saw her chatting with him. When did it start?"

"First year," Jack said tentatively, gauging his friend's reaction.

"You know that Elsa's liked Elijah for just as long, right?" Lily pitied Jack and loved him like a brother, but she wasn't going to let him wreck Elsa's new relationship. "Look, I love Elsa. Along with my cousins, we're as close as sisters should be." Lily continued lecturing him, not caring that they were standing right near the doorway of the ice cream establishment. Thankfully, neither Elsa nor Elijah had noticed the tall fifteen-year-old and her blond seventeen-year-old friend. "Elsa has been waiting for this forever, and Elijah has clearly been waiting too. Elsa needs dependability in her life-"

"Lilykins, are you saying I'm not dependable?" Jack didn't know how to feel about her talk, but he knew better than to ignore her.

"Of course not," Lily shot. "I'm saying that you're more fun and parties, rather than libraries, studying and very romantic, well-planned dates. Keep in mind that I said _more,_not _only capable of._Elsa is happy with Elijah, but she'll give you a chance if you keep in mind that you need to find the right timing." Lily smiled at him. "Okay, now I'm done. Let's go get some ice cream."

Jack walked her over to the line and her eyes lit up at the sight of the creamy delights. "What do you want?"

"Coffee," Lily replied. After ordering a cone for her; Jack chose birthday cake for himself, mint chocolate chip for Albus; chocolate for James; vanilla for Mr. Potter; and strawberry for Mrs. Potter, he was left wondering what his cousin would want. Lily noticed, and helped him out. "Scorpius likes pineapple coconut." After a raised eyebrow from Jack, she explained. "He bought me ice cream whenever you, James and Albus were off to the swimming pool."

"That'll be two galleons and ten sickles," David Preen, the employee who helped him, smiled. Jack recognized him from his earlier years at Hogwarts, but didn't say anything. He handed the sandy haired boy the coins and took half of the ice cream cones, leading Lily out the door.

Unfortunately for him, Elsa and Elijah were talking outside of the parlor. Even worse- Eli had seen Jack and Lily. "Lily! Hey, Jack!" Elijah grinned.

Elsa smiled just as happily. "Hello, Lily," she said, hugging the girl. "Hi, Jack. Who'd you come with today?"

Jack answered, keeping the discontent out of his voice. "We came with Lil's family and Scorpius. They're hanging around Madam Malkin's, I think."

"I think they're at Amanuensis Quills, actually," Lily corrected, "James broke his best quill yesterday, and the other ones he has are too run down to properly use ink. It's right next to Madame Malkin's, so we should probably go. Bye, Elsa, bye Eli! We'll see you at Hogwarts in a week." She quickly steered Jack away from the waving couple. "Gee, Jack, way to be subtle," Lily reprimanded. "You were practically turning tomato red. Just saying, it does not flatter your hair."

"I can't help it, Lil."

"I know. Let's hurry up before the ice cream melts, yeah?" Lily walked past Sugarplum's Sweet Shop when she noticed her cousin Victoire with her god brother Teddy walking out the door. "Wait, let's just say hi real quick." Lily practically pranced over to the beautiful couple, Jack following slowly behind.

"Hello, Lily!" Victoire kissed Lily's cheek while Teddy followed suit, but the older man thankfully didn't kiss Jack's cheek when his girlfriend did. _That would've been awkward.._Jack thought to himself. From the little smirk on Lily's lips, he knew she thought the same. "Jack, you're so tall now! You're almost as tall as Teddy, you've grown so fast!" Victoire kept talking, even though she'd seen Jack only a few months before. Teddy cut in.

"Vic, love, I think they're overwhelmed enough. You're four years older than Jack, not twenty. Now that we're stocked up on sweets, let's go find Harry and tell them the big news."

Turning to Jack with the slow-melting ice cream, Lily raised an eyebrow. "Big news?" she mouthed. Jack shrugged in response, and she sent one back in return. "Mum and Dad are by Amanuensis Quills, actually," Lily supplied for Teddy, who was leading the four. "Afterwards, we're stopping by Uncle George's. He just got his new collection delivered, and we all want to see him unveil it."

"Right ho, Lily! Lead the way." Teddy helped her by taking two of the cones off her hands. Next to Jack, Victoire smiled. Lily was practically Teddy's baby sister, after all.

It took a few minutes to get to the quill store, but after a chilling charm on the ice cream and a few distractions they successfully delivered the yummy cones. "LilyLove," Mrs. Potter handed Lily a bag; "I bought you some Muggle pens. They came in thirty colors, so you should like them."

"Thanks, Mum," Lily smiled. "Albus, James, Scorpius, get your arses over here and grab your ice cream! Teddy and I can't just stand here while him and Vic have some big news for us."

"Lily-" her mum warned, "watch your language."

Lily shrugged, "At least I'm not as bad as Uncle Ron." The three boys in question from earlier quickly took their treats and ate them up as soon as they could, which was expected.

When Mr. Potter finished his vanilla ice cream, he gave Victoire and Teddy the proper greeting. "You said you had news for us?"

Victoire looked nervously at Teddy, and Jack had a feeling he knew what was coming. "Well, Uncle Harry, Teddy and I meant to wait until dinner tonight, but you're right here - so why not? I figure Mum and Dad won't be _that_angry that I told you first. Then again, Mum and her French curses always scare me." Mrs. Potter frowned a bit. It was unlike Victoire to ramble like so.

"What she means to say," Teddy said, "is that we're getting married."

The reaction wasn't mixed at all. Everyone was happy for the two, who had settled down together only months after Victoire had finished her education. Lily and her mother quietly squealed; Jack and the rest of the teenage boys properly congratulated the two; and Mr. Potter himself looked like he couldn't be any prouder of his godson. "Congratulations, you two. I can only imagine how the rest of the family will react," the Potter patriarch joked.

"Come on, Dad, it's 2022. They've had this coming for years!" Lily chirped. "I say we celebrate by heading over to Uncle Ron and Uncle George right now." The teenaged girl then started her march down Diagon Alley with Scorpius rushing to catch up with her - Jack found it ironic that Scorpius spent most of his time with Lily yet turned a blind eye to her.

Jack shook his head and ran to catch up with Lily, slinging an arm around her shoulder as James did the same to him. "I can't wait to see what your uncle came up with this time around," Jack grinned. "I have no doubt it'll give Filch a heart attack, though."

From behind, Victoire chastised him. "You are all too mean to poor Mr. Filch. He does have to watch you lot constantly, you know. He's been there for _ages._"

"We know, Victoire," Scorpius smiled. Jack knew that his cousin liked spending time around the Potter-Weasley family, and he got along really well with them. "We won't make him blow a gasket, we swear."

"You better," Teddy playfully warned. When they got to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Teddy held the door open for them - every bit the guy Lily had bragged about.

"_Teddy's the best!"_Lily had insisted when she was nine_. "He's kind, brave, humble, loves all of us, and I'm sure he'd love you."_

Jack shook the thoughts away as he entered the fantastic store. He greeted both Mr. Weasleys and broke away to wander the colorful shop. As he was taking a look at some canary creams, Scorpius and Lily wandered by into his earshot.

"Lils, will you help me find something Rose would like?" Scorpius asked. Jack turned around a bit too quickly, completely aware of how Lily might've reacted.

To his surprise, Lily forced a smile. "Sure, Scorp. Her favorites are over there." The look on her face was too somber for Jack's liking.

"Geez, Lily, I said to be strong - not risk being crippled," Jack whispered to her retreating form. However, Jack admired Lily for having the guts. Merlin knew when he'd get some tips of his own.

* * *

Here it is! Chapter 1 of SDSM. Yes, Elsa and Elijah are really supposed to be in love, and I plan on giving their relationship more depth than how Jack likes to perceive it. What else am I supposed to write here? Well, I have the next chap planned, so expect it soon!


	3. Express

"_Au revoir, maman. Au revoir, père_." Elsa could only stand there with her Hogwarts cart and giggle as her mother tried to correct her informal language and fretted over her clothes. King's Cross Station was pleasantly cool, and Elsa was glad she had set out in some Muggle clothing she had bought from America. "I will be just fine, maman. _Très bien_,_"_she added for emphasis.

Elsa's mother sniffled dramatically. "_Mon bébé est tellement grandi._Anna is still only 15, but you are 'ere - 17 and going off to your last year of school. You are even 'ead Girl!" Elsa tried not to stiffen at the mention of her younger sister and tried to smile at her mother's slight accent. Elsa's sister mentioned in a conversation made her feel fidgety. The explanaion behind this behavior was something that Elsa had rarely spoken of (only her father and a few close friends knew) and didn't intend on repeating; all in all, she had suffered enough over the summer to believe that she should be spared from talking about Anna the she-devil.

"Emilié," Elsa's _père_, Edgar, laughed softly. He sensed his daughter's discomfort. "Elsa has been through enough of this in her years here. We should go." Her father turned to whisper in her ear, and she listened intently. "Be good, yes? Send an owl as often as possible." Elsa nodded obediently, her parents turning to kiss her on the cheek before waving goodbye.

"_Je t'adore_!" Elsa called. "I'll see you at home for the first few days of holiday!" She then gathered her wits together, checking to see that the new Head Girl badge was still secure on her shirt before heading off toward the train.

"Hello, Head Girl," a pleasant, masculine voice said from behind her. Elsa turned around, caught by surprise.

"Eli!" Elsa embraced him, taking in his scent. "How are you, my dear Head Boy Wood?" she playfully asked.

"_Très bien,_Elsa." Elijah smiled cheekily. Kissing her on near her temple, he made a gesture to follow him with her cart. "Wait," he halted, "let me push that for you." He placed his own trunk next to hers on the cart and gracefully took it off her hands.

Elsa walked beside him while carrying their bookbags. "Where are we going?"

"Gathering with our party-crazed friends," Eli replied, making Elsa laugh.

When the pair approached their friends, Elsa couldn't help but grimace when Molly Weasley's sister Lucy popped up out of nowhere. The younger girl had developed a deep dislike toward Elsa over the years, which their friends suspected was based on jealousy. "Eli, I didn't know that Lucy would be sitting with us on the train."

"She's only ogling at Jack," Eli laughed. "Lucy's going to be sitting with her own friends on the Express. Does she still make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Of course. Jealousy or not, the way she glares is pretty unsettling."

Eli laughed so hard that Elsa could see the gleam in his eyes shine bright. "You're adorable," he complimented. Elsa flushed a deep pink, letting some of her hair fall into her face. He swiftly brushed it out of her eyes.

"Elijah!" James whooped. "Hey, Elsa!" The rest of their friends - Liza, Molly, Roxanne, Evan, Claude Zabini, Emma McLaggen, and Kevin Duncan - were surprised to see that the two were standing closer together than ever before. James had known, of course, thanks to Lily; Jack had seen them on a date himself.

"I guess we have another couple to go on dates with, Ev," Roxanne said. Her boyfriend chuckled in agreement.

"Come on, guys. Let's get on the train before it leaves us here and we're left needing rides from some angry parents," Emma joked.

Molly, Elsa noted, was eager to get rid of her younger sister. "Look, Luce - you should really be going now." The redhead looked around. "There's your friend.. Aruet. That's her name, right?"

"It's _Ariel,_Mol!" Lucy corrected, flouncing off. "Bye, Jack! Don't miss me too much!"

"Doubt that that'll ever be a problem," Elijah whispered into Elsa's ear.

"Don't we know it," Elsa replied. Unbeknownst to the two, Liza and Kevin were off to the side silencing a bristling Jack. He'd had enough of the public displays of affection, but no one, save for the two currently quieting him, had noticed.

* * *

"Jack, I thought you knew that they were together. Eli is one of your closest friends and this is unfair to both him and Elsa." Liza's face hid nothing with her no-nonsense attitude - she wanted him to drop the act and never had to say it aloud. Jack couldn't help but feel just a little ashamed of himself for being upset from the moment he'd seen the couple together. It hadn't even been Elijah's fault that he'd "stolen" Jack's dream girl because Jack had never told him about the crush.

"C'mon, mate. It's not all bad. You know Elsa - maybe timing's just the key here," Kevin offered.

Liza sighed, "Regardless of timing, you are not getting in between them. We all know Elsa deserves the happiness."

"You all sound like Lily right now," Jack remarked. Except, he was confused. He had no idea what Liza meant by Elsa "deserving happiness". From the looks of it, Kevin was confused too.

Liza noticed the two looking somewhat dumbfounded. "It's nothing that I can say to you right now. Don't even try the rest of her friends because they won't tell you." Jack's face fell even at this small denial. "Jack, what is it now? You can handle not knowing," Liza said, exasperated.

"You're keeping secrets," he pouted. The dark haired girl frowned when he started laughing. "I always love messing with you, Lizaloo. Your grumpy face is so _endearing!_"

"Frost, you sicken me." Despite the words, Liza's face lit up with a half-annoyed smile. "Sorry for being impatient with you." From Liza, that said a lot. "Get onto the train before we're abandoned, like Emma said earlier."

"C'mon Jackie Frost. I'll take care of your hair," Kevin teased.

"Not funny, Kevin. Don't blame me when you wake up with a Puking Pastille in your mouth after calling me that too many times."

"Then I'll throw out your hair products," Kevin retorted. "Claude would help me, too."

Liza rolled her eyes. Boys were so childish sometimes.

* * *

On the train, the whole group of friends was catching up. "You two are the Heads?" Claude asked Elsa and Eli. "Not much of a coincidence, if you ask me. Maybe Professor Longbottom and Professor Flitwick planned this. "

"What?" James asked, confused.

"Didn't you know?" Roxanne quipped. "The Heads share a dorm."

"They still do that?" Jack asked, bewildered.

Evan nodded. "Yeah. It's always been a thing."

Elsa was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable at the scrutiny, so she changed the topic. "Hey, who're the Quidditch captains this year?"

Eli wrapped an arm around her. "It's Evan for your House, Alice Longbottom in Hufflepuff, Scorpius as Captain for the Snakes, and me for the Lions."

"The nicknames for Slytherin and Gryffindor are way overused, Eli," Molly chuckled.

"I know," he replied, poking his tongue out. "Any of you on the teams this year?"

"I'm still a Chaser," Elsa supplied.

"Beater," Jack added. Next was Evan, the Keeper; Roxanne, the Beater; Claude, the Chaser; and then James, the Seeker. "I'm wondering how the teams will turn out this year. I heard Lily was trying out for Chaser."

James nodded. "I think she's fantastic. She inherited some of my mum's skill."

"That's great," Elsa said genuinely. "She's a tough opponent."

"That can be easily remedied," Jack laughed. "Tryouts aren't for a few weeks. Brush up on your skills."

"Jack, I was already planning on that!" Elsa grinned. Glancing at her watch, she pulled Eli and herself up from the seat. "We have to go meet up with the prefects and patrol for a bit. We'll be back in about 45 minutes or so."

* * *

In the Prefects compartment, Elsa and Elijah found themselves surrounded. The prefects included Rose, Scorpius, Elijah's brother Karson, Alice Longbottom, and a few other fifth years they weren't particularly close to. "Alright you guys. Most of you know the drill, but we need to go over these rules anyway." Elsa glanced at her checklist, refreshing her mind. "You all patrol the corridors at nighttime - two pairs every night. You'll cover half the castle; each pair. Try to corral the hallways during the daytime, too, if it's too rowdy."

"Prefect bathroom privileges, as always. However, we won't do anything too bad to you if you lend the password to a friend in need," Eli grinned. "Speaking of passwords - Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw don't operate on 'em - Professors Longbottom and Slughorn have the passwords for their Houses. You guys, as prefects, need to ask for them and inform your House Mates. Have fun patrolling the train, guys. If you need anything, Elsa and I will go from the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, then Slytherins. Pair up however you'd like. We'll meet you guys by the split where the First Years and the rest separate; we'll figure out who's going where from there."

Elsa and Elijah left the Prefects compartment holding hands, patrolling with leisure. None of the students wanted to bother the two and managed to suppress their wild-child urges, for while passing through the train they didn't see any one setting off a prank from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. They chatted amiably, laughing whenever the crossed paths with a rogue chocolate frog.

* * *

As soon as Elsa and Elijah left the compartment, Lucy came in. Molly audibly groaned. "Wow, I've been waiting for them to leave for ages," Lucy gushed. The rest of them rolled their eyes.

"Lucy, please _stop_. No one cares how much you dislike Elsa," Molly said, annoyed. "Dad doesn't like hanging out with you for a reason," she said under her breath so that only her friends could hear.

"Never mind that then! Hello, Jack," Lucy purred. Jack didn't know whether to gag or run for the hills. Lucy scooted closer to Jack and he felt a bit claustrophobic. "Did you miss me?"

"Lucy," Jack moved away, "I saw you less than an hour ago."

"Do you like my shirt? Don't I look pretty in it?" Jack almost started sweating in anxiety. Lucy was too close for comfort. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Roxanne and Emma stifling their laughs. "Jack? I asked if-"

"Yeah." Jack let out a breath in relief when she lifted herself off of him. Yes, she was pretty. Excessively bold, touchy-feely and pushy, however, were also a yes. Jack had had a fair share of girlfriends and knew that Lucy was far from his type. He got up and moved closer to James. "So, Lucy, what classes are you taking this year?" There was no way that he was going to tell her to go away without being frowned upon. Well, at least frowned upon by his aunt Astoria.

"Nothing too out of the ordinary, but I got all of my combined classes with the Hufflepuffs!" Lucy rolled her eyes. "Headmaster Barnaby wouldn't accept my transfer requests. He said that 'inter-house unity must be stressed'. Some speech there."

"You know, Lucy, the Hufflepuffs aren't bad," Evan said. "As a Ravenclaw, you surely can see that. Wasn't Teddy Lupin a Hufflepuff?"

"Darn right he was," Molly confirmed.

"Lucy, get out," someone suddenly said. Everyone in the compartment looked up in surprise as Lily Luna Potter held the door open, waiting for her petulant cousin to remove her body from the perimeters of the small space. "I need to talk to James."

"Why do I have to leave when everyone else gets to stay?"

"Because they don't have a big mouth is why," Lily snapped. She then softened her tone. "Luce, we don't have all day." The second sentence was definitely friendlier than the first.

Lucy relented. "Okay, Lils." She sighed and left.

Lily took a seat next to her older brother. "I feel bad for Luce sometimes."

Molly snorted. "Trust me, Lily, we all get that period of doubt. Luce can be a total conniving diva. She was plotting how to sneak some hair dye into Elsa's shampoo bottle before I caught her looking at the pamphlet for hair colors just a few days ago."

"What color was she planning on for the dye?" Liza asked. "Because I don't think Elsa can pull off bright hair colors."

"That's exactly it - Lucy knew that!" Molly exclaimed. "She wanted to buy some bubblegum pink hair dye! It's stupid, seeing that dye is so expensive. Lucy said she needed dye because it's permanent and would humiliate Elsa. 'Molls, charming her hair wouldn't be enough!' she said."

Roxanne erupted into giggles. "Well," she said, sobering up, "what'd you need, Lily?"

"Just some sickles," Lily admitted. "I'm craving some Cauldron Cakes and Sugar Quills right now."

James frowned. "Isn't Albus sitting closer to your compartment than I am?" James was sitting in the mainly-Ravenclaw cabin, while the Gryffindor cabin was at the opposite end of the train.

Lily smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah." Catching her brother's odd expression, she explained. "It's just that Rose and Scorpius are patrolling together, and they both stopped by Al's cabin right when I wanted to borrow some money from him. I saw them two talking in front of the door and I bolted."

"What about Dom?" Jack asked. Dominique was usually by the Gryffindors.

"Dominique's the other Slytherin Prefect," Lily reminded.

"My baby sister is so consumed by jealousy!" James blurted.

Emma looked at him oddly, refraining from having a good laugh for the sake of Lily. "You _just_realized after her being here for five minutes?"

"I never put these kinds of things past him," Lily teased. When she realized a few minutes had gone past, she prodded James again. "Can I have the sickles now? My friends can only stall the cart for so long."

"Sure, Lily." James handed her 10 sickles. "Bye Lily Luna!"

"Bye, James. Bye, guys! I'll see you later at the feast!" Lily left with a flourish and Jack chuckled.

"Your sister's the best, James," Jack said enthusiastically.

"I know," Emma agreed. "Lily's so cute!"

Claude chuckled, "I don't think a fifteen year old would like to be labelled as 'cute', guys."

"Will pretty work?" Kevin chortled.

James rolled his eyes, "I don't think that'll work on my watch."

"But it's true," Liza said. She looked out the compartment window and saw some prefects going into the one opposite theirs. "I think we're getting closer to Hogwarts. We should robe up."

Molly stood up and stretched, helping the others grab their school robe bags. "Robe up sounds silly, but it works."

"Liza just has a way with words," Jack laughed.

* * *

translations: _"Au revoir, maman. Au revoir, pére."_ Goodbye, Mother. Goodbye, Father.

_"Mon bébé est tellement grandi." _My baby has grown so much!

"_Trés bien." _ Just fine.

_"Je t'adore." _I love you! (in a familial way)

* I used Google Translate for some of this, so excuse my errors.


	4. Reunion

**_Copyright Disclaimer: _**I keep on forgetting to add these, so here I must state that I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore don't own the world of Harry Potter. I also don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, and I don't wish to be sued by Disney or Dreamworks. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Come on, let's not bother your cousin," Elsa sighed impatiently. A Slytherin Fifth Year had been teasing his Fourth Year cousin, who was a Gryffindor. "Nick, you're sixteen; not twelve."

"I can't help that Aaron's such a shrimpy dork, Elsa. How'd he get into Gryffindor, again? Should've been put in a House with those funny-faced pansies they call Hufflepuffs."

Elsa got unusually upset dealing with the typically moody teenager. The words he'd used to insult his Gryffindor relative were oddly similar to how Anna, Elsa's sister, operated.

Scorpius had been walking past and realized what was happening; quickly getting closer to help Elsa, who was clearly getting flustered. "Nick, don't make us take points before the Great Feast," he threatened. "Plus, don't insult other Houses. I don't think Professor Slughorn or any other students will be happy to hear about you carelessly tossing derogatives around."

Elsa agreed. Hugo Weasley, Hufflepuff, was very masculine at fourteen and by no means a "funny-faced pansy". Next to her, Aaron was obviously biting back retorts.

"Don't see why you're defending my cousin, guys," Nick scoffed. "He's as worthless as learning how to cast a Patronus."

Upon hearing the poorly-chosen insult, Elsa bit back a laugh and put a hand on Aaron's shoulder, who looked at her gratefully for restraining him. However, she couldn't help silencing at the words that came before the offensive choice of an example. _He's worthless, where have I heard that before?_She let out a bitter laugh. _Oh, that's right. Anna had been talking to me like that just the other day._

Scorpius looked at her, unsure of what to do with her so unfocused, but she sent him a reassuring smile. Relieved that she was fine, he then had no qualms about making Nick feel idiotic and got back to the topic at hand. "_Expecto patronum_ is an extremely important spell, you dolt. Pay attention in class for once, will you?" Nick scowled at the Prefect.

"Look, let's just walk away from this," Elsa said. "I'll take Aaron over to the Gryffindors and Scorpius will take you, Nick. Frankly, you're too old to be acting like this. That House stereotypical junk died as soon as our parents got out of school, so give it a bloody rest." Elsa was getting more frustrated - the first day back at school normally went off without a hitch.

Nick, the Slytherin, reluctantly agreed. "Fine, as long as you don't subtract points." Elsa could've sworn that she'd heard him muttering about uptight Ravenclaws under his breath, but didn't do anything.

"I'm alright with that," Elsa relented. "But the next time you do this - double points taken."

Scorpius looked at Nick with an edge to his eyes. It was obvious that he didn't appreciate how Nick was living up to the old Slytherin stereotype. "Let's go, Nick." The pale boy briskly walked away, with his immature Housemate following.

Elsa looked at the Gryffindor, whose complexion had gone from cherry-red back to a normal shade. She put a hand on his shoulder, ready to lead him back to the Great Hall. "I should've said something back," Aaron mumbled.

The older girl gave him a sympathetic look, having been in his position. "It's okay, Aaron. I know it's not easy standing up to your cousin. Coming to find me was a good move, anyway. I'm fairly sure that could've ended in a fight."

"But I wasn't being brave at all. At least, not like a Gryffindor."

Elsa let out a small laugh, nearing the Great Hall. "Don't worry, Aaron. I'm sure you just as brave as the rest. Besides, Gryffindor's morals support chivalry and boldness, too."

"Chivalry," Aaron beamed. "I'm sure I'm chivalrous."

Elsa led him to the Gryffindor table, seating him right underneath a gold banner by where she saw him wave to a few friends. "Of course you are, Aaron. If you need anything, just come to me or another Prefect."

"Thanks, Elsa. You're a good Head Girl," the boy complimented.

She just sent a small, encouraging smile back. "Thanks." As she took her seat at the Ravenclaw table, she threw her head in her hands. "Obnoxious fifth years," she muttered vehemently.

Evan raised an eyebrow at her. "Bad day?"

Elsa shrugged - cases like Nick normally didn't get on her nerves. "I guess I just expected peace on the first day back. If Nick Allen decided to be a prat tomorrow and not today, I'd be sitting here with a grin on my face."

Evan put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Elsa. You're fine."

"I guess it's the stress of being Head Girl," Elsa admitted half truthfully. She wasn't ready to admit that something had bothered her. "If I were still a Prefect, that whole event would've been done in a jiffy. Poor Scorpius had to cut in!"

Rose, who had been listening to her laments, sent her a pitying glance. "You _were_out there for twenty minutes."

"He kept throwing barbs at Aaron," Elsa groaned. She was purposefully hiding that a few choice words in the exchange from earlier had triggered a temporary lapse in her concentration. Rose knew what must have been bothering her and nodded silently, letting Elsa think to herself.

Elsa took the silence to listen to the Sorting Hat sing its unique yet typical song. Watching as more of the smaller students got situated at their new Houses and greeting some herself, she put on the bravest face she could and clapped accordingly. Eventually, she was comforted by the din of the Great Hall and forgot about all of her troubles: the large, hanging banners did wonders for her happiness.

"Good evening, students," Headmaster Barnaby greeted, his smile carrying across the dinner tables. "Before I can allow you to eat I must discuss some things first." A few students audibly groaned and the Headmaster merely laughed at their dramatic distress. "As always, Mr. Filch has requested that a list of banned items from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes be posted in every common room. Any student caught disregarding the bans shall be punished accordingly by their Head of House." Elsa felt the peep of a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. She knew that there was very little chance you could keep any elusive Weasley product away from an eager student. Headmaster Barnaby addressed a few other staple topics before turning to Elsa and Elijah respectively, twinkle in his eye. "As the last thing I shall talk about before you begin your meal, I will introduce your Head Boy and Girl, Ms. Elsa Winters and Mr. Elijah Wood."

Instantly applause broke out, half of it quite teasing and playful. Elsa's frost blue eyes darted to her boyfriend's and then to her friends, a blush spreading across her pale cheeks. From the Slytherin table, Elsa vaguely heard a scoff from a certain Fifth Year that was almost instantaneously corrected by Liza's reprimands. Elsa took a seat, laughing.

"You may now enjoy your dinner," the Headmaster concluded. The small chatter amongst the tables turned into a dull roar, students eager to catch up on any occurrences that happened during the summer break.

Elsa was immediately flanked by Eva and Jean, here previous roommates. They had convinced the Third Years previously seated next to Elsa that their desire to talk to her was worthier than the food itself. "Elsa, what's this I hear about you and Eli?" Eva asked suggestively.

Jean, the sensible one of the duo, cocked her delicate eyebrow. "I don't think that's the proper way to greet someone, Eva," she commented, dark Asian eyes crinkled in amusement.

"It's okay, really," Elsa replied. "As for my relationship with Eli-"

Rose cut in from across the table, a grin comparable to the Cheshire Cat's painted on her features. "I think they're soulmates."

Next to Rose, Evan snorted, "I can't say I don't agree."

"That's absolutely _precious_!" Eva squealed. "Just imagine, EliSa having deep, late-night conversations while drinking their favorite tea..."

"I thought it was ElJah," Jean interrupted.

Her four friends then began to banter back and forth on what the couple's name should sound like while mashed. Suggestions like DoubleEl were thrown into the mix and the fair haired French girl shuddered.

"You all need better pastimes," Elsa said, ending all conversation about the couple names.

Lucy sat a few seats away, but Elsa heard an obvious chuckle come out of the girl's mouth. She wasn't sure exactly what it meant but hoped it was from amusement and not snark. _In my opinion_, Elsa thought, _Lucy's quite different but not all bad-natured_. Elsa was taken aback when she was met by eyes that held an apparent dislike for her. _Never mind, I take that back_.

Scooping some mashed potatoes onto her spoon, she took a hearty but elegant bite. She nearly moaned in happiness at the creamy-textured food and then cut a piece of her chicken in earnest.

"Looks like Elsa's enjoying her food," Evan noted. Elsa threw a small grape at him from a dessert plate and it bounced off his shoulder. "Hey, this is not a playroom!"

"It's also not a place where you tease your friend's eating habits," Elsa retorted with zest.

Rose shook her head. "So passionate about noth-" the Sixth Year paused, interest suddenly captured by a figure at another table. Elsa turned curiously but winced when she noticed that it was Scorpius whom Rose was staring at. Rose wasn't one to ogle at Scorpius, but it was apparent that something had changed between the two.

"Did you mean 'nothing', Ro?" Evan asked, oblivious to the object of her distractions.

"Yeah," Rose confirmed, tearing her eyes away from her admittedly handsome classmate.

Elsa looked at Rose and then at Lily, who was longingly looking at Scorpius. _This is going to be tough,_Elsa frowned. She was closest to Lily, Rose, Roxanne, Molly, and Dominique out of the Weasley/Potter family and knew that the conflicting mutual crush was bound to make situations awkward. Lily was also obviously upset by how captivated Scorpius was with Rose.

Elsa's eyes flitted around the table, taking note of little details about her classmates she hadn't noticed before. It was a way of bonding with the others; by getting to know them indirectly, it's easier to know them upfront. Her attentions came to Reed Trent, the Ravenclaw team's Seeker. He was a Sixth Year who was friends with Rose. His sandy blond hair was tousled with an odd sort of neatness, his golden brown eyes sparkling as he laughed at something Rebecca Green (another Sixth Year Ravenclaw) had said. Little did he know that Elsa was seeing every occasional look that he threw at Rose; they were all very flattering and something most other girls would swoon over.

"This is all one big mosh pit of feelings," Elsa muttered quietly to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, a bored Jack was sitting near by a still-fuming Nick, an annoyed Scorpius, a cheerful Emma, and an amused Liza. Also sitting by him were Claude, Kevin, and Scorpius' two dorm mates. "Can you believe the nerve of that prissy Elsa?" Nick said hotly, stabbing his food.

"Yes, actually, I can." Liza rolled her eyes. "You deserved it, Nick."

"Did not!"

"Does this argument tell you nothing?" Jack smirked at Liza's exclamation. Deep down he knew that she didn't hate being Nick's former step-sister - all that much, anyway.

"Liza's right, Nick!" Emma singsonged as Nick grumbled.

"Jack," Scorpius sighed sappily, "Rose and I are beginning to get along."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Beginning? You've been in the same circle of friends for ages."

"I meant that I think she may be interested in me."

Jack looked at the Ravenclaw table, searching for Rose's shock of red hair. He met Elsa's eyes and they sent each other a small wave. When his eyes came to rest on Rose Weasley, he saw that she seemed to be captured by Scorpius' presence at the Slytherin table. _Huh_, Jack thought. _I guess that means that Scorpius was right._The normally exuberantly-happy teen winced a little when he realized that Lily was most likely coming to the same conclusion at that time, for she liked to gaze sickeningly at Scorpius at dinner.

"Yeah, Scorp. I'm happy for you, mate," Jack said truthfully. _I'm just not happy that Lily's going to be with a broken heart if this works out._

Scorpius then started to rattle on about Rose's acceptance of the gift that "wonderful Lilykins" helped him pick out and Jack listened with half an ear. He focused the rest of his attention on the Great Hall and noticed Elsa and Elijah beginning to rise, leaving the Great Hall together to, most likely, arrange their living space.

With a scowl and his mind full of thoughts Jack muttered, "What a horrid way to start Seventh Year."


	5. Rose Loves Scorpius

Copyright Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings you may recognize from another piece of work. Only my OCs and ideas belong to me.

* * *

Despite Jack believing that Elsa and Eli had left the Great Hall to cuddle in their new quarters, they had actually been organizing the Prefects and such so that leading students to their common rooms would be simple. "Eli," Elsa called, "that staircase over there is the one with the disappearing steps, right?"

"Yup," Eli confirmed. "I'm sure the Prefect will re-route themselves as needed. While they go to their common rooms, we need to make sure there are no stragglers."

"Shall we set off then?" Elsa held his hand and laced their fingers. "Let's make our way toward our dorm rather than start there."

The two set off in silence at first, merely enjoying the other's presence. They shared amused glances when they heard the rambunctious younger students being led to their dorms and the upperclassmen grumbling about the troubles of adjusting to new kids each year. They found the occasional lost First Year here and there, but they were quickly sent on their way and the number of students in the hall dwindled. Eventually, there were only Elijah and Elsa left. Elsa was still absorbed in her dilemma earlier in the day. As Head Girl, she needed to be dependable and fair: she couldn't let personal problems interfere with the way she carried out her duties.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

Had it been anyone else, Elsa most likely would not have spilled her thoughts. However, it wasn't just anyone. It was Elijah Wood; someone whom she trusted completely. "I'm okay, but something that happened earlier just won't stop bothering me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nick Allen, that Slytherin Fifth Year whose cousin is a Gryffindor: before dinner, he was taunting Aaron. They were idiotic insults, but I couldn't help but be reminded of Anna. This summer was horrible with her at home." Eli gave her silent support, and she continued. "How could I not be reminded of the girl that claims I ruined her life last year?"

"She still blames you for what happened with Luc?"

"Yes," Elsa admitted, with some distress. "She was only fourteen; I couldn't let her hang out with Luc. I knew that he was going to coax her into something that she'd regret."

Eli considered her words. "Does she know that Luc was bad news?"

"I've tried the best I can to convince her that I was only doing it out of love." For the first time, Elsa was truly saddened to say that her sister loathed her.

While saying the password to their dorm, Eli rubbed a small circle on her hand with his thumb. "In your heart you did the right thing. I'm sure that somewhere in hers, she'll realize that."

Elsa quietly thanked him, knowing that it would suffice. Stepping through the portrait, she gasped softly. "I love it."

The main room of the dorm was brick, like the rest of the school dorms, but the decor was instantaneously appealing to the two Heads who had a lot of House pride. Though the room's furniture was more contemporary and not as brightly colored as it was in the common rooms, the inviting space offered small tributes to the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. The white tiles were flecked with metallic red and blue and there were House banners on opposite walls. The dorm rooms were just as boastful in the display of blue-and-bronze and red-and-gold.

"This dorm is great," Eli grinned. He shrugged off his robe and Elsa did the same. "Patrol doesn't start until tomorrow night, so we should get our ten hours of complete rest while we can," he said jokingly. "Let's not forget we have orchestra tomorrow right after breakfast."

"Of course. _Bonne nuit," _Elsa smiled. With a small wave, she disappeared into her room. Collapsing onto the deep blue sheets, she sighed contentedly. "It's great to be back."

She prepared for bed with lingering signs of happiness etched on her features, and that was how she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jack woke up in his dorm surrounded by his bustling roommates. "Wake up, troll face," Kevin called.

Jack managed a grin and retorted, "Hope you brushed your teeth, ogre breath."

"You two are so childish," Claude sighed. He threw Jack's school clothes at the groggy teen and left the room with another sigh, book bag slung over his shoulder.

Jack removed his Slytherin tie from his head and looked at Kevin questioningly. "What's wrong with Claude?"

"He just realized this morning that he has to plan our Quidditch celebration that's happening in a few weeks."

"Claude did a great job the last time he planned a party," Jack said. "It was insanely fun."

Kevin grabbed his canvas backpack and shrugged, "I guess he just wants more help this time around. I'll see you at breakfast, Jack."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. See you then," Jack waved. Pushing back his covers and walking into the bathroom, he slipped into his Hogwarts uniform. Quickly gelling his hair and brushing his teeth, Jack grabbed his wand and left the room with his knapsack hanging on one shoulder.

As he walked through the hall connecting the dungeons to the rest of the school, he found Liza walking slowly ahead of him.

"Liza, wait up!"

Liza turned around and stopped walking to give Jack a chance to catch up with her. "Hey." Jack noticed that she had used a glamour charm on her hair to give it dark blue ends.

"Mornin'," Jack grinned. "Nice hair."

"Thanks."

"Where's Emma?"

"Emma's already at breakfast, waiting with the rest of them."

The two walked in silence until they got to the Great Hall a minute or so later. He opened the door with a cheeky smile. "You first, m'lady."

Liza took a seat next to Emma and Claude and Jack took his normal seat by Kevin. Claude was currently complaining about all of the responsibilities that came with being the resident Slytherin party planner. "I have to buy supplies with our low budget, create a playlist that none of the Fourth through Seventh Years will complain about, try to convince the house elves to give us a tasty menu, and decorate the bloody Astronomy Tower!"

Liza raised an eyebrow. "You know, you've never had to do any of that on your own."

"But Leeza, anyone else would mess it up."

"It's pronounced _Lie-za,_" she grumbled. "No one needs to help you anyway."

Emma frowned at Claude. "Don't underestimate our skills. Liza's right. You can suffer while decorating all alone."

Jack and Kevin snickered. When Jack looked up from his chocolate covered pancakes, he saw Rose and Scorpius coming into the Great Hall with Albus, who looked very left out. The two Slytherin boys made their way to sit near Jack and Rose walked dazedly to the Ravenclaw table with a smile on her face.

"Well, Scorp, it must've been a good morning for you," Kevin remarked.

"Too good," muttered Albus. "He was an early riser today and woke our roommate Devan up too."

"It's not my fault." Scorpius sighed dreamily, "Rose wanted to meet up with me."

Jack smiled, knowing that Albus was put off by how Scorpius was paying more attention to Rose than before. When Jack looked at the Ravenclaw table, Rose was seemingly gushing to Elsa. The blonde seemed to listen intently, a large smile painted on her face.

Jack redirected his attention to his own breakfast and vaguely heard Claude ask him a question. "What was that, mate?"

"I just wanted to know if we're having our annual get-together today."

"After classes end," Jack replied. Every year, the big group of interconnected friends met during the first week of school to catch up and talk about their lives for a few hours. "James planned it this year. It's going to be in the eastern courtyard."

"Gotcha." The conversation in the group slowly dwindled until someone spoke.

"Hey, Lily!" Scorpius called to the youngest Potter sibling. She turned from her group of friends and walked toward the Slytherin table.

"Good morning, Scorpius," Lily smiled. "Hey, Al," she said, ruffling her brother's hair.

"Hey there, Little Lil." Albus grimaced as he rearranged the loose strands of his hair. "Tell your friends that the get-together is today."

"We knew anyway, Al. Hi, Jack." Lily looked at Jack with pleading eyes, somehow communicating to him that she didn't want to hear whatever Scorpius was preparing to say.

Jack stared back, dumbfounded. _What is she on about? _he thought.

"Hey, Lil," Scorpius said, "thanks for the help with Rose's gift last week. She loved it."

Under her breath Lily muttered, "I know." Jack was the only one who heard and understood what she had been mouthing earlier.

Albus sensed the awkward atmosphere and turned to Kevin, hoping for a change of topic. Receiving the hint, Kevin said loudly, "So, Lily - I hear you have a new boyfriend?"

"What?" Both Lily and Albus cried out in response to the bogus statement.

Scorpius merely looked intrigued. "You do?" he asked. "I thought I was your best friend," he half-whined. "Why didn't I know?"

"Because," Albus said heavily as he gave Kevin a small kick under the table, "Lily wouldn't date anyone I don't approve of. I don't approve of many boys here."

Lily fidgeted. "I'm not really interested in any boys that are in my league."

"What about Pollux Creevey?" Kevin suggested.

Jack gave a mental groan. "Pollux isn't Lily's type, Kev."

"And quite frankly," Albus added, "not even worthy of her. As far as I'm concerned, she's _single_." Normally Lily would've flamed at this statement, but in truth, she only had a romantic lens for Scorpius.

Kevin shrugged and Jack sighed, hearing Emma say under her breath, "Kevin's such an idiot." He looked over at the Ravenclaw table and caught Elsa's eyes, who gave a small wave - she had been watching the Slytherin students talk to Lily with an amused smile. Jack quickly returned the gesture and moved his gaze along to the Gryffindors, where James was looking at his two younger siblings with a confused look.

_"What's going on?" _James mouthed.

_"I'll tell you later," _Jack mouthed back. He finished the last chocolaty piece of food on his place and stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to go to Transfiguration early today. Professor Zane went bonkers whenever I was late last year."

"That's because you were late every day," Claude reminded. "I'll see you there in a bit."

"Bye guys!" Lily followed him, on her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Dennis Creevey. "Hi Lily."

"Hullo, Jack. How's it going?"

"Great, since classes are going to fly by today. The introductory lessons given on the first day of class are the easiest."

"I know, Jack," Lily said. "I've been through it a few times myself."

"Right," Jack said sheepishly. "I forget that you're getting so old."

"You're only three years older than I am, you know." The pair neared the end of the hallway, where they would have to part in order to go to their respective classrooms. "Bye, Jackie," Lily waved, walking away before Jack could say anything about her use of the (in his opinion) embarrassing nickname.

"Bye, Lily." Even though she was gone, Jack found that she had a presence that didn't fade. He wondered why his cousin had never noticed her. "Well, he's been besotted with Rose for all of these years." As much as Jack liked Rose, he personally would rather spend time with her younger cousin.

* * *

He was still contemplating the factors of the love triangle when Claude found him staring absentmindedly at a wall, in the same place that Lily had left him.

"Jack?"

"Oh, hi. When'd you get here?"

"Only a second ago," Claude said, gesturing in the direction of the Great Hall. "Breakfast just ended. We still have a few minutes until class starts."

"We should go then."

"I'll follow you," Claude said. "Liza, Em and Kevin are already in class."

"They saw me in the hall?" Jack asked, bewildered.

Claude snorted, "Of course. They called your name a few times too. All they got was that blank look of yours."

"Blank look? I'll have you know that that expression is my signature 'deep in thought' look!"

"Whatever."

Jack glanced at him skeptically, his friend's nonchalant tone finally settling in his mind. "You've been acting an awful lot like Liza today, Claude."

"Liza?" Claude suddenly looked alert. "What makes you think that?"

"The sarcasm," Jack shrugged. "I don't know. You just have that distinct air around you that Liza does. Maybe I'm imagining things."

Claude was quick to agree. "Maybe."

Jack thought nothing of the behavior and walked into class. He greeted Professor Zane and took his usual seat.

_I can't wait until classes are over._

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, this is a total filler chapter. It'll be much more interesting the next time! Reviews are much appreciated. See you soon.

_Bonne nuit: _good night


	6. Tell Me Your Secrets

_**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Jack and Elsa. The only things I own are the plot and original characters.**_

* * *

Elsa's last class before meeting up with her friends was Orchestra with Professor Flitwick. She and Elijah excelled at playing their instruments and they were happy to be back in the class.

"Alright, everyone. That was a lovely first day of the year. I'll see this group on Wednesday - don't forget to practice our new pieces."

"I'll see you in tomorrow in Charms, Professor," Elsa said as she stepped out of the class. She cast a spell on her violin case to ensure that it made its way to her dorm safely.

Elsa wanted to walk around a bit and find Lily before going to the gathering in the Eastern wing of the castle, so she told Elijah to go on without her. As she walked past Professor Binns' room, she spotted the red haired teen. She ducked inside to meet her friend.

"Hi, Lily."

Lily looked up from her bag, which she'd been packing her supplies into. "Hey there, Elsa." She gave a small smile.

"Do you want to walk together?"

Lily slung her book bag over her shoulder. "Of course. C'mon." The two walked out of class together, slowly taking each step. "Where's Eli?"

"I told him that he could go on without me. I planned on finding you and having a talk."

"A talk?"

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling about Rose and.."

"Scorpius?" Lily pondered how she could possibly answer. "It's not easy seeing them together, but they're happy. That's all I can ask for. Rose is like my sister, and she's liked him for as long as I have." Her voice, Elsa noted, was shaking with uncertainty.

"Lily," the fair-haired girl sighed, "I don't want you to think that them being happy makes it okay for you to sacrifice your own feelings."

Lily partially ignored her words. "Scorpius deserves what's best. He's smart, funny, kind. _Handsome._ Rose is somewhat like me, but _better_. Her freckles are gorgeous on her, her hair is perfectly wavy, and not to mention her deep eyes. She's also incredibly intelligent. Don't you think the two perfect people should be together? Look at you and Eli."

"Rose is not 'you but better', Lily. You're your own beautiful self. I adore your long, straight hair and your gold-flecked eyes. You're bold, clever, strong and so much more. Of course, Rose has her own wonderful qualities, but she isn't you, is she? Not to mention that Elijah and I aren't together because we're 'perfect' - we're together because we genuinely feel and see something special. I hate to say this, but Rose's chemistry with Scorpius only goes so far. You know, as much as I love her, I thought that she'd notice Reed after all these years."

They were at the entrance of the courtyard by then. Lily gave Elsa a hug. "Thank you, Elsa," she whispered. The older girl patted her back. "By Reed, did you mean Reed Trent?"

"Yeah," Elsa confirmed, puzzled, "why?"

"Albus told me that Reed liked Rose," Lily replied. "I didn't really believe him, because Reed didn't seem to be interested in anyone. I guess I was wrong. Rose and Reed would be fitting though, don't you think?"

_Only time will tell_, Elsa thought. _There are too many triangles and squares to be able to say._ She and the youngest Potter walked over to the congregation of girls sitting under a large tree, waving at the boys on the way. There were three groups of boys - the fourth years, the sixth years, and the seventh years. It seemed as if the seventh years were busy eavesdropping on the sixth years' conversation.

Elijah winked at Elsa and Jack smiled at her. She returned both gestures with a wave. Lily's brothers excitedly whirled their arms around in greeting, causing the two girls to giggle. The girls at the gathering included Liza, Molly, Emma, Roxanne, Rose, Dominique, Melody Campbell, Kara Carver (close friends of Lily's) and Rebecca Green, Wyatt Green's (a Gryffindor) twin sister. Rebecca normally spent time with Lucy's group of friends, but she was invited and decided to accept.

Elsa and Lily took a seat on the grass beside each other. "Hey guys," Rose smiled, leaning one hand on her book bag. "Are you ready for our yearly gathering?"

"Why else are we here?" Rebecca smiled. "Who's going first?"

"I'll go," Elsa volunteered. "Well, Eli and I started dating over the summer." The

gathering wasn't a place where she wanted to discuss her sister issues, so she'd opted for a lighthearted topic.

Someone squealed. "Did he ask you on the date?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. Our first date was at a Muggle mall." Elsa smiled fondly. "That's all I've got, really."

"Wait," Molly said, "what about your dorm?"

"I heard that the Head dorm is super nice," Lily added.

Elsa pictured her shared dorm. "It is. It's decorated in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw colors, and it's very roomy. The couches and beds are so comfy, and the furniture is so modern that it's breathtaking. Eli and I settled in just fine."

"I'm so jealous," Rose sighed. "I hope I'm chosen as Head Girl next year."

"Just work hard," Elsa said. "Dedication will get you there. I'm done - who wants to go next?"

"I'll go," Rose said excitedly. The girls in the group knew what she was going to talk about - it was crystal clear that she was going to talk about her boyfriend.

"Scorpius and I are a thing! We're not officially boyfriend and girlfriend, but we're getting there." Rose's eyes twinkled. "He got me the nicest gift over the summer, too." Elsa saw Lily wince. "He's very sweet."

Rebecca smiled a bit uncomfortably. Elsa knew that it must've been odd hearing the girl of one of her best friend's affections gushing about her own love interest. "I'm happy for you, Rose."

"Bloody hell, this is awkward," Liza whispered to Elsa.

"Tell me about it."

Rose was ecstatic about the news she'd just given but there was nothing left for her to say. "Lily, how about you go?"

Elsa watched closely as Lily seemed to carefully rift through her thoughts. It seemed impossible for her to talk about her crush on Scorpius. "Well," Lily began, "I found out that James has a crush on Rebecca."

Rebecca seemed surprised. "I've barely ever had a conversation with James before." Elsa, though, understood James' attraction to the girl. She was pretty, pleasant, smart, and quite good at Quidditch.

"I know," Lily said cheekily. "He's oddly shy around you. I thought that telling

you would urge you to talk to him."

"What about?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"Quidditch, of course." Rebecca was a Chaser on the Ravenclaw team. "He also liked those brownies you offered him a while back."

Rebecca tapped her fingers on her knee thoughtfully. "I guess I could talk to Wyatt about James - without giving it away, of course."

Lily snorted. "Wyatt definitely knows. Dom?"

The Slytherin blushed when her cousin called her out, tucking a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. She had a shocking resemblance to her sister, Victoire, but was beautiful in a different way. "Wyatt and I have started to hang out more often, and I think I... like him."

Rebecca grinned with a shake of the head. "He definitely likes you back."

It was then Roxanne's turn to talk about her relationship with Evan, and then Molly and Melody's turn to deny that they had feelings for anyone. Kara smiled as she discussed her own stories. As Elsa listened and laughed, she felt at home. She didn't even mind when Lorcan Scamander and Pollux Creevey, the mischievous fourth years that they were, fell on her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was glaring at his cousin. _Scorpius Malfoy, you're really annoying. _Scorpius was earnestly talking about his new relationship. "They shouldn't have let him go first," Jack muttered. He cast a glance in Reed's direction, who was wincing with every description of Rose spending time with Scorpius. Wyatt, Albus, Eli's younger brother Karson, Sean Longbottom and Timothy Isaacson had barely said a word.

The seventh years had decided to discreetly listen to what the sixth years had to say, but Jack had enough when Scorpius started to talk about his morning activities with Rose. "For real, Scorp, shut up," Jack groaned.

The sixth years turned around, taken by surprise. "Were you there the whole time?" Scorpius piped up.

Timothy shook his head in disbelief. "I knew they were there the whole time," the brunet said quietly, the way he normally did things. "Jack's not wrong, mate. I think you've had enough of the spotlight for now."

"Is the torture finally ending?" Albus cheered. Scorpius smiled sheepishly as he blushed and muttered an apology.

"Now let's have Wyatt tell us about him and Dominique!" Karson prodded his friend's side.

When Wyatt reddened, the group of seventh years decided to take their leave. They got right into their conversation as soon as they moved back to their original spot.

Kevin began the flow. "So, Eli, how're you and Elsa?"

Jack joined in, deciding that it wasn't the time to mope. "Yeah, Eli. Are you whipped?"

"Whipped?" Elijah laughed. "I don't know. She's pretty great."

"Totally whipped," James called.

Claude sighed, "Are we resorting to that Muggle term?"

"Hey, I'm half-Muggle!" Kevin cried indignantly.

"That's not what I meant," Claude snorted. "It's just so 2015. It's 2022, for Dumbledore's sake."

James sighed wistfully. "It's 2022, and they _still _haven't integrated most of the cool Muggle technology," James said.

Jack nodded. "Those television sets are so cool!"

"Not to mention that the cell phones that wizards use are ridiculously outdated," Elijah added.

Evan decided to point out that they were getting off topic. "We're as bad as Hugo's group, sometimes." The boys then took a moment to look at the fifteen year old boys rambunctiously carrying out their own chat. "I remember when we were those wags," Evan said nostalgically. Jack bemusedly noted that not only was "wags" a Shakespearean endearment term, but also that, at most, they were only three years older than the younger group of boys. "Claude, why don't you take a turn?"

"I don't have anything to say," Claude pointed out.

Evan looked at the tree next to Claude thoughtfully. "How's the Slytherin party planning coming along?"

Claude groaned. "Barely started. We have plenty of leftover decorations, but we need a DJ, food, someone to handle the snack bar, and I need help setting up the dumb party itself."

"There are a lot of Slytherins who would help, Claude," Kevin pointed out.

"Don't be silly. Being silly's my job."

Jack laughed; he laughed at all of Kevin's jokes, even if they were poorly made and weren't remotely funny. Claude rolled his eyes. "James, what about you and Rebecca?"

"Me and Rebecca?" James said. He rubbed the nape of his neck, scruffing up the black hair. "Not much to it. I don't really talk to her."

"Then why do you like her?" Kevin asked.

Elijah and Evan came to James' defense, being the only two in a relationship. Crushes, they said, were things - feelings - that came out of nowhere but were to be accepted no matter the circumstances. All in the spirit of love, they ended. Jack couldn't help but laugh at how cheesy it sounded.

"I think we don't need to talk about me and Roxanne," Evan said when called on. "Jack?"

"All I've got is gossip about others; nothing worthwhile." Elijah looked at him curiously, but Jack didn't want to risk his friend discovering that he had a crush on Elsa. That would have been awkward and unnecessary. Claude and James understood and gave Jack looks of reassurance. When the gathering came to a close without further questioning, Jack mentally sighed in relief. _Crisis averted._

* * *

When the girls' conversation came to a close, Elsa had left with Emma and Liza. Roxanne went to wait for Evan in the library, and Molly went to accompany her. Lily was with her friends and Rose had convinced Scorpius to leave his group of friends.

The trio trailed behind Lily, Kara and Melody; their conversation was idle and mostly about school. However, after about ten minutes, Lily ran off in another direction. Her friends and Elsa looked around in confusion, but at once they noticed Scorpius and Rose behind a statue, spending some _quality _time together. Melody and Kara seemed as if they were going to turn the castle upside down looking for Lily, but Elsa rushed forward to stop them. She told the two friends not to wait; it would probably take a while for Elsa to soothe her.

"Kara, Melody, you two don't worry about it. I can find her."

Lily's two friends reluctantly agreed to leave it to the older girl. Elsa walked briskly toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom - one of the many refuges for students wishing to be alone. Luckily for her, Lily was there. Elsa's heart tensed when she saw her friend crying.

"Lily?" Elsa said quietly. To her left, she saw Myrtle hiding in a stall but floating high enough to watch.

Wiping away a tear and sniffling, Lily waved feebly. "Hi."

Elsa went to sit next to Lily and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry that you saw that."

"Them snogging? You didn't plan it. I guess something inside me just broke."

Elsa felt oddly appalled. Lily and Rose were the closest out of the Weasley-Potter clan, but Rose didn't even know about her best friend's crush. The two of them were like sisters rather than cousins. Rose and Lily had a relationship like the one she had with her sister before their falling out. Thoughts swam in her head as she made the connections. Her relationship with Anna had been bothering her for the days that had passed since school had started; comparing it to Rose and Lily's was making her feel easier. The pairs were like... "Dysfunctional siblings," she whispered.

Lily turned to look at Elsa. "Dysfunctional siblings?" Rose and Lily weren't actually siblings, but they were almost there.

"You and Rose; me and Anna." Elsa was awakened by her realization. "Neither of the two are bad people, they're simply out of sync - their function. Misunderstandings and love lost. Isn't that what's happening?" She grinned. _I can fix things with my sister. Not that I'm completely at fault, but there's hope, isn't there?_

"Are you going to talk to Anna?"

"She won't accept a Floo, but curiosity would definitely chew at her if I sent a letter," Elsa said, a hint of a smile playing at her lips. "She can't help it."

Lily leaned into the wall. "You really miss those days, huh?"

Elsa nodded. "She's treated me pretty badly ever since I prevented her from practically getting-"

The door burst open.

* * *

Since classes had ended, Jack was left to his own devices. James and Eli had gone to the Quidditch pitch, the latter having the persistence of the legendary Puddlemere United Keeper, Oliver Wood. Kevin and Claude had gone to the Muggle Studies room to use a computer. Evan had gone to spend time with Roxanne. The younger guys and the girls had split up who knew how long ago.

So Jack, in his solitude, decided to take a stroll around the large castle before dinner. When he walked past Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, though, he heard sniffling. _That's not Myrtle_, he thought. _That sounds like... Lily. _Mentally bracing himself and prepping to comfort her, Jack opened the door.

"Elsa?" The two girls looked up, relief crossing their features. Jack himself was relieved that it wasn't someone else, but he made a mental note to ask one of them about it later. "What are you two up to?"

"Just talking," Lily said passively. Her eyes, however, were still red rimmed. As she sniffled, Jack's eyes widened and she rolled her eyes. "I swear, Jack, it's all good. I love you and all, but you're going a little Albus on me."

Jack chuckled. "Not James?"

"James would immediately offer to beat whoever hurt her to a bloody pulp, no questions asked," Elsa chimed with a smile.

"They're so protective!" Lily whined. "Come sit, Jack." The redhead patted the empty space next to her and giggled when she saw Moaning Myrtle still hiding in a stall. "Myrtle?"

"Oh," the ghost wailed, "I was waiting for for_ever_!" Jack looked at Elsa, amused, and Elsa mouthed, "Didn't you know? Myrtle is a gossip."

Jack nodded in understanding. It was a well-known fact that Myrtle wasn't too shy when it came to ogling in the bathrooms. "Maybe we should go," he said. He helped Lily and Elsa up. "Dinner is in ten minutes."

Once out of the bathroom (and away from Myrtle), Lily said that she would go and assure her friends that she felt much better. Elsa and Jack decided to embark on their journey to the Great Hall together.

"It feels like we haven't talked in a really long time," Elsa remarked, breaking the silence. She nudged his arm gently, "You barely even said 'Hi' at Florean Fortescue's during the summer. Was something wrong?"

Jack's heart pumped harder when Elsa showed her concern. "No, it wasn't that. It was just seeing Scorpius unknowingly hurt Lily that whole day," he fibbed. To justify it, he added, "We were there to calm her down."

Elsa smiled gently at him. "You're a great friend. You've always been there for her, right along with James and Al."

Jack shrugged sheepishly, "It's hard not to care for that bundle of feistiness."

"Agreed."

"So, how was your summer?"

"It was great," Elsa replied. _Well, ninety percent of it. Jack doesn't need to know that._

"You and Eli got together then, right?"

Elsa confirmed with a happy sigh. "He's like my anchor." Jack had an unreadable expression on his face, and Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find your own paperweight soon." Jack's mouth only twitched and Elsa dropped her arm. The pair was approaching the doors of the Great Hall. "What about your summer?"

"I spent most of it with Scorpius and the Potter family," Jack answered. "My parents went on a trip with Scorp's parents. We had Malfoy Manor to ourselves, so we stayed in one wing for a few days and spent the rest at James' house."

"That sounds really nice," Elsa said, a smile gracing her features as always. The two began to break away to head over to their House tables when Elsa looked over her shoulder and called, "I'll talk to you sometime soon, okay?"

In response, Jack saluted.

For all of dinner Jack could only think of how happy he'd be if Elsa became his anchor. His endless imagination caused a grin to plant itself onto his face. He was still joyous when the Elsa left the Hall with Eli, and Lucy Weasley's lash batting flirt techniques didn't even faze him.

* * *

**_A/N: _This was my longest chapter, but not my favorite. Sorry, guys. Leave a review or a favorite/follow! Everything's appreciated :)**


End file.
